Legion
Legion: '''"An interesting choice, Shepard-Commander. You species was offered everything geth aspire to. True unity. Understanding. Transcendance. You rejected it. You even refused the possibility of using the Old Machines' gifts to achieve it on your species own terms. You are more like us than we thought." -Legion, after choosing the Paragon outcome of Mass Effect 2 '''Legion is a geth from the Mass Effect ''game series. Unique among geth, it is a mobile platform designed to perform outside the geth home of the Perseus Veil. It also interacts with other species including organics. Legion houses 1,183 geth programs. History ''Mass Effect 2 Legion was dispatched following Commander Shepard's destruction of Sovereign. Legion visited several of the worlds that Shepard visited, and finally found the Normandy's crash site, where it found a piece of Shepard's armour. Legion then wore the armour to protect itself from damage done by Alliance soldiers. Legion is first seen on the mission to obtain an IFF from a derelict Reaper, where it helps Shepard to complete the mission. Legion is damaged during the mission and Shepard's team manage to escape the derelict Reaper with its inactive platform. Depending on the player's choice, Shepard can either sell the geth robot to Cerberus or reactivate it and recruit it. Choosing the latter not only gains the player a new squad member but enhances the quarian-geth elements of the story in both Mass Effect 2 and 3. When Legion is recruited, talking to it reveals more details regarding the geth's uprising against the quarians and also sheds light on the geth's apparent fanaticism towards the Reapers. Legion informs Shepard that the main geth consensus did not choose to follow Sovereign, that only a relatively small number of geth splintered off from the collective, which Legion dubs as "heretics". The heretic movement remains active even after Sovereign's destruction and Legion requests that Shepard assist it in dismantling the movement. If Shepard agrees, the Normandy invades the heretics' space station and the squad must fight their way to its core. At the end of this mission, Shepard must choose between destroying the heretics outright or reprogramming them, though either choice seems to hold the same outcome: the heretic threat is removed and Legion's loyalty to Shepard is assured. Like all of the ME2 squad members, Legion can be killed during the final assault on the Collectors' home base if its loyalty mission hasn't been completed or if the player chooses its tasks aboard the base unwisely. If it does survive the assault, it leaves the Normandy shortly before the ship is impounded by the Systems Alliance and it returns to the geth consensus. Mass Effect 3 When the Reapers begin their incursion into the Milky Way at the beginning of Mass Effect 3, Legion is captured and imprisoned within the drive core of the geth fleet's flagship and is used to broadcast a Reaper control signal across the entire geth collective. When Shepard's party arrive in the quarians' home system to aid the quarians in reclaiming their homeworld of Rannoch, the Commander's squad infiltrate the geth dreadnaught and discover Legion within the ship's drive core. After being released, it aids Shepard in lowering the dreadnaught's defences and helps the team escape. After the geth flagship is destroyed, Legion requests Shepard's aid in freeing the geth from the Reapers' control. Shepard has the option of accompanying Legion to a geth server facility in order to enter the digital plane and actively remove the Reaper code corrupting the consensus. By accomplishing this task, Shepard gains the support of a squad of Geth Primes for the war effort. Later, when the final battle for Rannoch commences, Legion accompanies Shepard's squad down to the planet in order to destroy the source of the Reaper signal: a Reaper Destroyer. Once Shepard and co. have defeated the Destroyer, Legion prepares to upload an enhanced version of the Reaper code to the geth consensus. Doing so will increase the Geth's processing power to extraordinary levels and grant them true sentience. Depending on the player's actions both in ME2 and 3'', the final outcome of the Battle of Rannoch can be determined in a number of ways. If both Tali'Zorah and Legion have survived up to this point and are loyal to Shepard, Legion will upload the Reaper program and Admiral Han'Gerrel will discontinue firing upon the temporarily-deactivated Geth Heretic forces by having Shepard give a Paragon/Renegade option to them, bringing a peaceful end to the hostilities between the geth and the quarians after well over 300 years of war against the two. The geth will become fully sentient and both they and the quarians will pledge their forces to the alliance against the Reapers. However, if Tali died in ''ME2 or her loyalty was not obtained, allowing the upload will result in the quarians being wiped out by the geth. Either way, Legion's consensus is reincorporated into the rest of the geth network after having apparently gained its own sense of individuality. The alternative to this is to stop Legion from uploading the Reaper code, in which case Legion will resist, forcing Shepard to destroy it. Doing so will result in the utter destruction of the geth, but the quarians will finally reclaim their homeworld. Non-recruitment In Mass Effect 2, if Shepard does not reactivate the geth platform, it is sold to Cerberus for a hefty sum of credits. However, even without Legion's assistance in ME2, it still makes some form of appearance in ME3, only it is an advanced geth VI with a holographic avatar instead of a robotic platform and is never identified as "Legion". If it is the geth VI and not Legion that Shepard encounters in ME3, most of the activities and dialogue remain the same but the ideal outcome of the Rannoch campaign cannot be obtained. Alternatively, Legion could still be recruited in ME2 but be destroyed during the assault on the Collector base. If this happens, Shepard and co. will still refer to the geth VI in ME3 as "Legion", though it will insist that it is not the same Legion they once knew. Behaviour Legion speaks in a very straighforward manner, often answering with only single words. Legion does not consider itself a single entity, but as a combined entity which must have general consensus to act. When speaking to Legion as Shepard, Legion can give more insight into the geth and give more information about the geth and quarian war. Legion refers to Tali and other quarians as "creators." Abilities Legion's platform closely resembles a standard Geth Trooper, but its capabilities are far beyond that of any typical geth unit. With over 1000 geth programs housed within it, this platform is capable of higher reasoning and logic and can act strategically, something normal geth units cannot do except when deployed in groups. Legion is highly adept at electronic warfare and espionage, capable of hacking into other machines to disable them and can also hijack enemy synthetics and make them attack their own. It is most proficient with sniper rifles as well as any geth-manufactured weaponry. Category:Mass Effect Category:Video Game Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Geth Category:Sentient Robots Category:War Machines